Love can kill more than war
by itachigirl101
Summary: Sakura Haruno left Konoha when she was twelve to study under different masters and became stronger, when she comes back at age seventeen, a strong ninja, but what's  this she has a baby boy with her? and her first sensei in there? what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: the soulless corpse **

The wind rushed though me like an invisible force blowing my hair in all directions but still keeping it nice looking, I stopped on top of a tree branch and looked around.

I felt the city near by, I wonder if anyone will recognize me, probably not I'm not the same sakura I was when I left five years ago to train with sensei's all over the world.

My first sensei, Ryouta that I had been with for a whole year and the hardest one out of all five sensei's I trained with, Ryouta reminded me of Rock Lee while besides the fact he could probably kick Rock Lee and Might Guys butt with one punch and a whole lot cuter.

I looked up at the clear blue sky as the sun started rising, it looked so peaceful like the day I left Ryouta's village I remember it like it was yesterday.

_A young thirteen year old sakura, stood by the gates of the hidden butterfly clan, she stood there smiling as a man that looked no older than twenty stood behind her._

"_One day, Sakura you will be the best, no one will ever call you weak again" spoke Ryouta with a sad smile upon his face._

_Sakura hugged him and smiled that smile that only two people have ever seen, Ryouta and Ryouta's wife Moe._

_Ryouta moved his eyes away from hers and to look at the sky, "Ryouta sensei, do you really believe that" asked Sakura._

_Sakura's eyes were filled with disbelieve, "Sakura you came to this village a year ago as a weakling and you leave this village a warrior, yes you may not have mastered all that is required as a ninja but I still believe in you, oh and I also have something to give you" Stated Ryouta._

_Ryouta looked a lot like a father about to give his daughter candy, he reached behind his back and pulled out a small box made of red oak wood, he smiled and handed it to Sakura._

"_Ryouta sensei, I can't take this you've done so much for me that I can't" sakura was cut of by Ryouta flicking her forehead, "Sakura you know how this is going to end so you mit as well open it" teased Ryouta._

_Her fingers slowly gripped the lid and slowly slid it open to see a ring, but not just any ring it was a crimson red ring with a golden dragon inside of it._

"_But this would mean" began Sakura only to have Ryouta nod, "this would mean that as of today you are a true member of our village and rest a sure I will always welcome you with up arms, but also you know the power that ring holds it hold your breast that the elders have chosen for you from your __taijutsu" cheered Ryouta._

_Sakura smiled the biggest smile anyone could do and took out the ring and slid it on to her right middle finger, "So this would mean the elders" Sakura began but once again Ryouta cut her off, "this would mean those old timers that think I'm ok, think of you as the prefect taijutsu ninja, this would mean you have mastered taijutsu, my student me and you are equals in a sense but to me, Sakura you have passed me in my ability of taijutsu__, Sakura I beat you could give the third hokage a run for his money" Joked Ryouta._

_Ryouta stood there smiling, "you earned her Sakura, she is the prefect breast for you, you are the only one that she has ever chosen, she is the strongest and she only chooses people with great skill and a big heart, and she chose you Sakura" stated Ryouta._

_Sakura smiled as the ring turned bright black with the dragon moving, "but I'm not from this clan why would the elders even" Sakura started but was silenced with a hug from Ryouta._

"_You are part of this village when I agreed to train you the elders kept tabs on you and the more they watched the more they liked you, on your free time you played with kids and helped all the villagers without even them asking you, you are more apart of our village then you know, and that ring proves it, Sakura you are always welcomed here among are people understand that" finished Ryouta._

_Sakura smiled and hugged him back, after a few seconds they pulled away and said there goodbyes the sun was about to rise and the ring seemed happy to be with Sakura._

I miss Ryouta I wonder what happen to him, two years ago his village was attacked and all people were killed or so the paper says, I looked at the ring that would never come off and nor did I want it to come off.

The ring was the only thing besides photos that reminded me this isn't a dream; I smirked and shot off the tree branch without any charka help.

I ran though the forest almost as fast as lighting, it started raining, my mind wondered to my second sensei, Jun, now he was something else he worked me to the bone on hiding my emotions in battle along with making me do almost impossible tasks, along with interrogation of the mind.

I learned how to stand mind interrogation along with physical interrogation; I hated him at first but grew to love him like a brother.

I couldn't help it I moved my hands though my raven black locks as I remembered his first gift to me well not really a gift.

"_Sakura we have got to do something about your hair and my sister is going to work on it and she's the best in the country but what she does is never going to come out understand" stated Jun._

_Sakura nodded, as she had to go though four hours of torture, after which I finally got to look at my new hair, my had been light pink and waist long but now it was shoulder length and pure black and it looked amazing._

_Sakura stood up and hugged the woman who smirked at a job well done, Jun loved the new hairstyle along with his household but that wasn't all, his sister forced me to go shopping with her and she bought me thousands of clothes from ninja clothes to kimonos that would cost me all my worth._

_Two days later his sister died giving birth to her baby boy, the family hated the boy so in turn, Jun asked Sakura to become the boy's mother to love him like her own son._

_The family was more then willing to kill the baby but when they found out that Sakura was going to become the mother they were happy and let Sakura take the kid._

_Sakura named the boy Ryuu, she stayed with them for a year and the little boy took after his mother he had her black hair and baby blue eyes, when I left the village after I finally mastered all Jun could teach me, they made me promise that I'd never return or tell the boy who his real family was._

I smirked as I looked at the little boy beside me, he was now four and good at charka control, Ryuu smiled at me and looked back nervously.

My other three senseis didn't have my love only my respect, there was Momoko or the genjutsu master, she taught me thousands of Jutsus from all the elements.

Then there was Botan sensei now he was different he taught me to be flexible as a snake and made me master the four senses like sight, taste, smell, and hearing.

Along with Charka fields and mind reading seals, so I could push into anybody's mind without there control, and last but not least there was Kin the best medic ninja in the world well besides Tsunade but she was second best.

Finally I saw them the gates to my home, Konoha it looked so different I wonder how much it's changed, I jumped from the tree and landed neatly on the dirt road followed by Ryuu.

Ryuu was scared silly and was shaking, I took his hand while my other reached for the paper in my back pocket I had six bags, five of the bags were filled with clothes and stuff from Jun's sister.

Ryuu only had two bags he was lucky if you ask me, I put out my hand to him which he gladly accepted and we walked slowly towards the gate.

I can't believe I'm seventeen though it feel's like yesterday when I was my twelve year old self, I almost laughed as I reached the gates the guards sent glares my way.

"Speak your name" shouted the guard to the left, I grabbed the paper and handed it to him his face lit up like a candle as he nodded looked me over, nodded again and winked at the other guard who opened the gates.

"It's nice to have you back Sakura Haruno" whispered the guard as I walked past him people sent me weird glares the whole way to the hokage building.

Ryuu was hugging my leg for safety, since I refused him to be a ninja and he agreed, he looked like he was about to run and hide under a rock.

I opened the door and as soon as I did that everyone in the first floor stopped and stared, I nodded and moved past them with Ryuu who looked ready to be attacked.

After a few directions I made it to office, I knocked and heard a "Shit I'm busy but come in" shouted Tsunade, dammit this sucks.

I slowly opened the door and even I was about to have a heart attack everyone in the room looked ready to kill me at a moment notice, but that's not why I was about to have a heart attack.

I was standing by the door of the office my eyes wide with shock, because there stood Sasuke in an ANBU outfit along with naruto and even Kakashi then on the other side was Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Who are you" asked Tsunade with that everyone went into attack mode, oh great this is a nice welcome back Sakura party.

"God Tsunade you must be old if you can't remember me" I joked, Tsunade looked up and down and then shook her head, "Who are you" commanded Tsunade.

"Mommy" whispered Ryuu everyone looked from me to him, "its ok Ryuu, my name is Sakura Haruno" the words came out full of courage.

Tsunade dropped the sake she was holding and looked me up and down along with everyone else in the room, Sasuke took a step forward.

"Don't ever say that, she is long gone" shouted Sasuke, I looked at him up and down, then at everyone else they all looked angrier then before.

Ryuu jumped in front of me, "Don't touch mommy we traveled along way to get here" whispered Ryuu.

I pushed him behind me, "God dammit fine I can't believe you people and even my own team would kill me and all I did was leave to train for five years with the third hokage's permission, and now I see I'm better off somewhere else" I spat.

I quickly found myself pinned to the wall by Sasuke who held a kunai against my throat, "try that again bitch" threatened Sasuke, I pushed him off with one finger and turned to Ryuu would looked ready to defend me which would be bad.

"Ryuu come on, you promised" I reminded him, he nodded as I turned around to leave just as a kunai hit the door making me stop and look at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked happy but was hiding it behind his mask, "Kakashi what are you happy about" I asked.

Kakashi smirked but said nothing, Just then the door opened again this time my eyes shot up like saucers there he stood my missing sensei Ryouta.

"Ryouta sensei your alive" I whispered, he looked at me and hugged me like everything else didn't matter, "Sakura how have you been" asked Ryouta.

"That's not important, but I have to leave now since some people are getting on my last nerve" I spat aiming at Sasuke.

Ryouta nodded and turned towards Tsunade, "Tsunade, this is Sakura Haruno my first and only student also the best and you don't even trust her" questioned Ryouta.

Tsunade looked at him and then smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and before I could blink I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Tsunade I need air" I breathed out, everyone in the room relaxed, Tsunade released me and then naruto tackled me to the ground, "Dammit naruto get off me" I screamed.

Naruto jumped back a little, still smiling, Ryuu shot warning glances at Naruto, Ryouta looked at Ryuu and smirked.

"Sakura, I'm happy your back but we are in the middle of a war and we don't even know what you can do or what level you're at" Spoke Tsunade.

"Then I guess I'll have to prove my worth and my level, right?"

"Ok fine while find an ANBU to fight you, be prepared for anyone and anything"

"Yes"

"Tomorrow at twelve, don't be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_**Twelve year old Sasuke watched as Sakura ran out with a huge smile planted upon her face, she ran up to me and threw her arms around me.**_

"_**Sasuke, can I ask you a favor?" sakura whispered into my ear almost like a sweet melody in the winter night.**_

"_**Sure"**_

"_**Sasuke, don't forget me, ok?"**_

"_**Why would I for get you?"**_

"_**Sasuke I'm leaving"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because I don't want to be protected anymore"**_

_**I remained silent.**_

"_**Sasuke, I love you"**_

"_**What!" I said in total disbelief**_

"_**Sasuke Uchiha I love you, I've loved you since the day we meet"**_

"_**What about Itachi?"**_

_**Sakura didn't speak she let go of me and almost immediately felt cold.**_

"_**Sakura what about Itachi?"**_

_**Still she remained silent not even looking me in the eyes.**_

"_**Sakura you can't escape your past, Sakura what if he does it to you again"**_

"_**Then…………I'll have nothing to loose but you"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Sasuke, we promised each other that we wouldn't speak of him"**_

"_**But his your"**_

"_**I know…… (Tears began to form in sakura's eyes) I know………he controls me………I am his" **_

"_**Sasuke, I'm sorry but….." my sentence died down as I looked at sakura.**_

"_**Sasuke, I love you and even know your brother owns me………I want you to have this" Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a Haruno style locket.**_

"_**Don't you think this is a bit girly?"**_

"_**It's my heart, that locket is the only thing Itachi doesn't know about, I'm giving my heart you too"**_

"_**But Sakura………"**_

"_**Sasuke, you know better then me what your brother will do to me out there, but as long as you wear that half of the locket I'll always think of you, even in pain my heart will beat for you"**_

"_**Sakura, before you go I have something I want to give you well more like two things"**_

_**Sakura turned around as I took out an Uchiha ring.**_

"_**Sakura this is something passed down from man to there wive or best friend………and Sakura promise me you'll wear it always and I'll promise you I'll never take off this necklace………never"**_

"_**I promise Sasuke"**_

"_**Hey Sakura" I walked to her till I has right in front of her**_

"_**Yeah" she said smiling**_

"_**Don't forget me either, ok?"**_

_**Before I knew it my lips went down and touched hers I felt sparks shoot through my body like I had just touched something electric, it was only a quick kiss but it left both of us speechless. The one to break the silence was Sakura.**_

"_**Sasuke (she began as she put the uchiha ring on her middle finger, right beside her wedding finger) maybe someday you'll put this ring on my wedding finger, just maybe"**_

"_**Sakura before you go, I………love you" sakura kissed me again and then left through the gates with me and the hokage waiting.**_

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing, I whapped the sweat from my forehead and got and up and quickly changed in my ANBU outfit. A knock sounded from the back door, I guess Naruto's here, I quickly walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey chicken ass" Naruto joked

"Hi small brain"

"Bastard"

"Motherfucker"

"Playboy"

"At least I can get laid cat face"

"So….you….win"

"I always do"

"I just wanted to tell you who Sakura's going to be fighting in one hour"

"Who?"

"Guess, who the highest ANBU around"

"That would be……oh no"

"Yup pineapple head"

"Dammit Shikamaru, he'll beat her with one finger"

"Sasuke have faith in Sakura"

"How can I have faith? When I've lost my faith a long time ago"

"Hmmm Sasuke…….Sakura's been put through hell for a long time, Sasuke she was been rapped about every night"

"How do you know?"

"Tsunade gave her a check up about two hours ago……and Sasuke Sakura's beat up down there and beat up bad"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean……Sasuke the rapper is your…..brother….but Tsunade healed her area because she didn't want her to waste any charka"

I remained silent angry slammed into me like a ton of bricks.

"But I'm pretty sure you knew that since you guys are hooked"

"What are you talking about?"

"That ring you gave her, as long as she had the ring on your could feel her emotions like they were your own, so don't even start to try to tell me other wise"

"Yeah it's no wonder you became a ANBU about the same time as me"

"Yeah"

"I guess we better get going"

"Yeah the battle starts in ten minutes"

"Well come on then"

I took of running though Konoha Naruto by my side the whole way.

_**Sakura's POV**_

After the physic examination, I went back to my small hotel I unlocked the door to see Ryuu sitting on the bed watching TV, like always.

"Hey Ryuu, I've been thinking"

Ryuu flipped the TV off and looked at me as I took a sit beside him on the bed.

"Ryuu, If we get the privilege to stay in this village, I mit if you're a good little boy like always I mit let you go to the academy, and became a ninja"

Ryuu jumped onto my lap with so much force in knocked me over.

"Mommy, mommy Ryuu be good boy, Ryuu going to be great ninja soon"

"And hey I mit even train you"

"Oh thank you mommy thank you"

"But Ryuu I'm going to watching your grades they better not go under a B you hear me"

"Yes mommy"

"Good"

"Mommy don't you need to get ready for your battle"

"Oh yes thank you"

I stood up and took a long shower, making sure to was my hair and scrub my body clean, then shaved my legs, and then last I washed my body again with honey do body wash, it was my own creation, it makes you smell like honey but at the same time it hides your charka from ninja pets of all kind, and make you bug replete.

I got out wrapped a big black hotel towel around my body and a smaller one for my hair, I made sure I was completely dry and that I got all the loose water out of my hair. I took my time picking an outfit. I choose baggy black pants almost like jeans but not really they were loose and very flexible and they even hung off my waist quiet a bit but they didn't fall down when I ran or anything they really don't even fall a little. Then I grabbed a black tank top that was skin tight and very flexible I then grabbed a skin tight looking black jacket they came below the knee and my ninja shoes that wear pure black and didn't show the toes and of course I put socks on first. After a few minutes I was dressed and was blow drying and straightening my hair to perfection making sure to put in my silk formula that made my hair stay perfectly straight even in combat and it last could last for months with out going away and it also made my hair like silk and flexible. I then put on my charka sensing contacts and my specially made black choker from my last sensei Kin who made it just for me; I would heal any injury instantly while wearing it poison had no affect. I put on my black finger cut gloves, my kunai pouch, medicine weapons pouch, my other special hidden weapon pouch and my leg pouch that had the star weapons (I'm sorry but I don't know how to spell it). I looked at Ryuu who had his mouth down to the ground.

"Mommy looks very pretty"

"Thanks sweetly"

"We have an hour left before we have to go so you go take a bath"

"But mommy…"

"Ninja's don't disobey what there told"

"Yes mommy"

While Ryuu was playing in the tub with his toys, I meditated for twenty minutes clearing my mind of all bad thoughts and then stretched my muscles, so they wouldn't cramp up, I made sure everything was in place and then got Ryuu out of the tub dressed in his ninja outfit it looked like Sasuke's outfit a lot but at the same time so different it didn't have the high collar or the fan symbol but it was pure black and had the Haruno symbol on it. After I got him dressed we headed out the door and took a long walk before getting to the arena, I passed the bridge were I first met Sasuke.

"_Hey cotton ball head, you're in my spot" a seven year old Sakura turned around to see a boy with chicken butt hair do._

"_Hey why are you crying?" asked Sasuke_

"_Because I'm ugly"_

"_Actually cotton ball you're just weird"_

"_That makes me feel better"_

"_What can I say I'm an Uchiha we speak our minds"_

"_Your not…..oh no your Sasuke Uchiha"_

"_Yeah so"_

"_Hmmm it just that why are you why are you talking to me"_

"_I don't know maybe because you're in my spot"_

"_Oh I'm sorry" I stood up and began to leave_

"_Hey Sakura" he knows my name…yeah_

"_Yes"_

"_You're actually cute" I smiled a walked home._

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Oh yes Ryuu" I looked up there was the arena where who knew what would awaited for me in there, I took a deep breathe and walked through the already open doors to the arena.

_**Review please-thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Inside the arena stood a lonely ANBU, but I knew who it was instantly, his poky hair gave him away, I looked a Ryuu from the corner of my eye. He was watching the man closely, Ryuu pulled my arm to get my attention, I leaned down so that I was at eye level.

"Mommy, theirs so many people, mommy Ryuu scared" whispered Ryuu, I clearly heard the panic in his voice.

"Don't worry Ryuu, Mommy's here, and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, ok?"

"Yes mommy, but what if his here?"

I looked at the sky; I knew instantly who he was refereeing to, Itachi Uchiha, it had been so long since our last encounter, three years. Three painful years that tested everything, I was Itachi's wife in secret, I've him for so long it hurts, but every time I think about Itachi touching me, I felt like I was betraying Sasuke, besides me, Sasuke is the only surviving member who knows about the secret forced marriage. So have forgotten but I haven't to me it's as clear as day.

"_She's only a little girl, she's not ready to be your sons play thing, she has dreams, that I will not have crushed all because of you" yelled my mother._

"_Know your place Rina, sit!" spat my dad_

"_Honey you can't be…no!"_

"_Rina you will be silent! Your are not the man of this house, I make the rules"_

"_But she wants to be a ninja, her dream"_

"_Girls don't have dream only unattainable fantasies"_

"_So what you just want to tie her done even before her tenth birthday"_

"_That's right, she will marry Itachi, will not attend the academy, she will instead be a house wife, produce many children to make her husband happy, and then be silent when it comes to the man"_

"_How could you?"_

"_Simple, I'm the man, I can do as I please while you must watch and be silent like the women you were raised to be"_

"_I won't let you"_

"_Then I will have you arrested for not obeying you husband"_

"_You wouldn't"_

"_Try me"_

_Mom charged at dad kunai ready but my dad was to fast caught the kunai and threw it back, but that when mom's secret boyfriend Kakashi who easily killed dad._

_I had sat there hidden in the closet watching and hearing all of this, that was when I lost all respect for my family, the Haruno Clan, after that day I no longer wear the Haruno symbol I no longer obeyed the Haruno rules, I no longer cared._

I looked at the Haruno symbol on Ryuu back, I was all I had to give him to wear, I hated the symbol with an undying hatred. Ryuu turned to look at me giving my hand a good squeeze before going over to stand by the crowd looking for a good fight.

"Sakura Haruno vs. Shikamaru Nara ANBU caption of squad two, this fight has been cleared by the Hokage, this fight will be a zero fight" my eyes widen a zero fight meant anybody could jump in an fight at any time, damn! "Any weapons are aloud, this is a life or death match unless one gives up, you understand the rules, good, Fight!"

I didn't move I stood there in a defense position, I could tell he was analyzing me, I sent charka understand but didn't smirk even though I wanted too. My charka was almost there all of a sudden I felt a fist slam into me from behind. I was thrown back and hit one of the trees, I stood up and smirked as I saw Rock Lee who slapped Shikamaru's open hand as he vanished and Rock lee charged at me.

I blocked his in coming fist while rolling around using the base of my shoe; I kneed him in the groin easily, he started holding it like it was about to break I felt a presence behind me and jumped out of the way of a shadow clone……Naruto. Who slapped Rock lee's hand, and then faced me smiling, as he sent and army of about a thousand clones at me that didn't even come near me I put a huge charka shield around me that destroyed all of them with out so much as a movement. Naruto eyes went wide, and the charka slammed into him slamming him into the wall of the arena and knocking him out instantly.

So much for the ANBU! All of a sudden the crowd went dead silent. I looked up too there in the sky was a clay bird bigger then the arena.

"Deidara…………sensei"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I looked over at Ryuu, who looked ready to piss his pants; his eyes were wide and filled with pure panic, along with everyone in the crowd, even Jonin level ninjas looked ready to run. Deidara smiled and waved at me, I connected with his mind, I a rush, his mind was a scary place that I hated going too, my Deidara was one of my best friends, and unlike everyone else from Akatsuki Deidara taught me how to draw and paint, and make beautiful clay pieces. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and at sometimes Itachi, became like family, one month ago, Itachi had told me he wanted to cut wedding bonds. So in a sense we got a divorce, but that didn't mean I didn't keep in touch. Ryuu was scared of him, after the one time Itachi rapped me and Ryuu saw it, he lost all respect for Itachi, and became deadly afraid of him. I connected to his mind quickly only to see a smiling Deidara.

"_Deidara! What are you doing here?" I almost shouted, his smile grew as he vanished and I found myself in a heart warming embrace._

"_I've come here, because I was asked to by Ryouta" I looked into Deidara's eyes, he wasn't lying, but now I had more questions then I came here with._

"_Please explain" Deidara smiled, he was like a little kid who knew the biggest secret in the world and would tell at a price. "Name it" I said knowing full well he was about to say "Only for a price"._

"_I get to live with you along with Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi, and get to play with Ryuu" _

"_Deidara I don't have a house yet, and what do you mean living with me, your S-class criminals"_

"_Deal or no deal, hey we'll even help you find a house and train Ryuu, cause I'm sure you like missions, and Ryouta talked with Tsunade and got her and the village to forget about are deeds and focus on who we are now, a valuable asset, and a key to win this war, now that you trained a lot of us, fixed are weaknesses, and healed Itachi's eye to perfection along with everyone else"_

"_Ok. Ok. Deal but no playing with bombs and weapons in the house"_

"_Deal"_

"_Good, now what did Tsunade rank you?"_

"_All of us took the ANBU exams and had marks put on our shoulder so if we betray Konoha, we a click of his fingers, Ryouta could kill us"_

"_So you're ANBU"_

"_Well I'm second in command of squad 8, Itachi's caption of squad 8, and Kisame and Sasori are right behind me"_

"_So you're all in squad 8"_

"_Are teams pretty good"_

"_Who else is on your team?"_

"_Well Tenten, Sasuke, who actually is getting along with Itachi that actually make a great attack team, and Naruto, and most likely you, but also there's Neji, and Kiba"_

"_Wow"_

"_Wow is right; we've only been a team for a day, one fucken day"_

"_So do you enjoy interrupting my fight?"_

"_Actually no, but Tsunade said she saw all she needed too"_

"_So……"_

"_Can't say anymore"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause I want to play with Ryuu"_

"_God you haven't changed a bit"_

"_Neither have you"_

I cut the link, to find Tsunade standing in front of me in a defense stance; I looked at her weirdly, and then smiled as I saw her relax. And a smile spread across her face as she turned to the crowd who now were looking relaxed but curious.

"Sakura Haruno, we have measured all four components of the test and have founded it to are liking, we have decided to make you caption of squad 10" the crowd cheered as Ryuu ran to me from the bottom stand with Deidara chasing him, Ryuu was laughing as he ran making Deidara look like a fool.

I smiled as Tsunade placed her hand over the skin on my left upper arm; I felt intense pain but didn't wince, as I felt the ink swirling to make the ANBU symbol. I smiled as the pain went away and the symbol shined proudly on my arm, Deidara smiled while he was trickling Ryuu, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

I smiled and after five hours and rules, getting my armor, told the place I was to meet my team, and about to kill Deidara for getting Ryuu clothes dirty, I was ready to go home and take a long hot bath which I did. And when I got out I saw Ryuu watching TV while Deidara sat molding clay on the floor.

"About that new house……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer, please review.

Note: this is more of an Uchiha and Sakura story, so that involves Uchiha's, Deidara, Sasori and a little Kisame (no lemons with Kisame so you can breath now).

Thanks for all the review so far, I really appreciate all the review so far. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Got I hate home hunting, Deidara and Kisame were arguing about two houses, one was a weirdly designed one and the other was by the lake, and to make matters worst I've only been her three days and already I've been assigned a S ranked mission. I laid my head down on the coffee table in the Konoha real estate office; I was seconds away from finally getting that well deserved nap before someone screamed in my ear I forced my eyelids to open before glaring up at Deidara while leaning against the wall ever so impassive Itachi and Sasori. I punched Deidara in the stomach before trying to close my eyes again before I heard Ryuu walk over. "Mommy!" Ryuu screamed, I was officially annoyed so I decide to just force myself to go back to sleep, "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." I give up.

"What?"

"Hey" I signed, he had defiantly been around Deidara too much, I stood up and glanced around the room, everyone was staring at me, "What did I miss? I signed in defeat.

"They decided on a house" Stated Sasori obliviously, I glared at the most sarcastic person I ever had the pleasure of meeting. I rubbed my eyes clear of sleeping dust before walking up to Deidara who had moved from beside me all the way to the office desk.

"Show me the house" Deidara smiled before showing me the picture and wouldn't to know that actually used both of there little brains to figure out the most simple solution, find a house that has both. So here was the house shaped weird with lots of were curves and it circled windows and the roof looked more like a wooden artist palette then a roof and wouldn't you know it lived by Konoha lake. It had five rooms and two bathrooms one hallway bathroom and one connected to a master bedroom, and besides that in the back it had a pool and a hot tub. Before I look at the price 450,000, there was no way I could buy this I barely even had ten bucks in my pant's pocket. Deidara smiled.

"Don't you love it" I signed

"I can't afford this"

"You don't have to pay anything" stated Kisame

"Hn?"

"Sasori said if we wanted a house we had to buy at so we came prepared"

"Fine but I decide who sleeps where and get first dibs on the rooms"

"Oh man" whined Deidara

"Just give the man the damn check so we can go"

"Fine" Deidara wrote out a check and handed it to the real estate agent who looked ready to piss his pants. He nodded before standing up to make sure the check was ok and draw up the papers etc. Five hours later we were leaving the real estate office with the one house key the deed.

"Ok" I stated gaining everyone's attention "I want one guest one so here is how it's going to go" Deidara was about to interrupt before I sent him and death glare that shut him up. I smiled "Itachi, Kisame your roommates and Deidara and Sasori your roommates, Ryuu you get your own room, same for me I get the master bedroom with the bathroom because I'm the only girl anyone who wants to fight me for that room I'll cut your balls off, any questions?" Everyone was silent. I smirked, I won "Now here is what we are going to do, Sasori" Sasori looked up and nodded "Since you know what designs everyone likes I want you to make six keys and make sure that the key owners name is on the back and pick a design" he signed before taking the key and disappearing I then turned to Deidara, Kisame, and Ryuu "You guys are going to buy the paint Deidara you in chare there's six rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a hallway, a living room, and a laundry room pick different colors and designs from each room, understood?"

"Hai ma'am" Deidara said trying not to crack up I balled my fist and he took that moment to grab Ryuu and Kisame and disappear. I turned to Itachi who just stared at me "Guess what we get?"

"Furniture" he said emotionally, I nodded and together we both signed, "Well we better get started".

_**Sasuke's pov**_

I looked up at the sky, it was eleven o'clock and a full moon hung high in the sky, I can't believe her, after all the talk about don't forget me and maybe one day you could put this on my wedding finger. She's just a bloody liar and con artist. I signed before I turned the corner Ino sat on the bench staring at the sky. "Hey Sasuke" She stated upon seeing me staring at her, I nodded "Come here" she signed, why not? I walked over a sat down beside her she went back to staring at the sky. "You know you've grown up Sasuke" I glanced at her waiting for her to continue, she didn't disappoint "But in a lot of ways your still the same little boy you were when you were twelve"

"I'm not the little boy anymore" I stated coldly

"Your blind Sasuke you've always been, Sakura went away to grow up and boy did she, she's no longer your fan, and you know that when you were twelve all you ever saw her as was a mother, which I can't blame you and now she even is a mother" I looked down "She changed her life, she left her thinking she was weak and stupid, and came back knowing she is strong and smart, she is a ninja and a mother a combination not many could pull off" She signed again. "Now its your turn Sasuke it's your chance to grow up and stop forcing yourself to tell your mind to love her like a wife, be honest with yourself before even trying to be mad at someone who has done nothing wrong, and finally grow up" Ino smiled before standing up I didn't know what happen but I grabbed Ino's arm in a desperate move.

"Don't leave me" I forced out, she smiled sadly before sitting down I curled up against her, and for the first time in ten years I cried.

_**Itachi's pov**_

Women! I groaned as Sakura was trying to pick out a couch both couches were weird they were both tie die but one was a fold out bed and the other wasn't . The sales man seemed so use to this, how many more hours do I have to do this damn.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sasuke's Pov**_

I woke up feeling better then I've ever felt before I glanced beside me to see Ino sleeping peacefully and we were both naked. I smiled remembering last night I guess I should go apologize to Sakura. Ino stirred before opening her eyes I bent my head and kissed her a kiss which she gladly returned. "Oh shit" Ino jumped up looking at the clock before throwing on her purple dress she turned around and smiled at "Sorry I got to go to work" She rushed to the door but stopped before looking me dead in the eyes "So does this mean we are a couple or was this a one night stand thing".

"I going to let you decide how you want to go on" I stated before starching my head.

"Couple it is" She gave me a million dollar smile before bouncing out of the room.

_**Sakura's Pov**_

I couldn't be happier if someone gave me a million dollars I ordered all the furniture and the house had been painted all the jobs were done besides getting cable, electricity, and water hooked up. Ryuu was so happy he was literally bouncing off the walls. Itachi stood behind me looking tired and annoyed. I looked at him before I realized something I had a solo S ranked mission to prepare for I cursed my mood now died I quickly packed a bag with Ryuu looking at me questioningly.

"Solo mission anything broken or any teaching Ryuu anything I will kill you all" I threatened before I turned around and walked to the hokage's office. I might as well get this over with. In about ten minutes I stood in front of the hokage who looked up and me warily.

"Your mission is not going to be easy I'm sending you to go protect Gaara even though Gaara thinks of himself as high and mighty he's being threatened by some of the most powerful leaders in the world you duty is simple stay by his side and protect him with you life if he dies I will mean chaos. Do you understand?" I nodded then before turning around and taking my leave.

_**Itachi's Pov**_

Deidara you are a dead man I looked down at Deidara who was teaching Ryuu how to make bird bombs. Sakura's going to kill you. You big freaking idiot. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked to the door to find Sasuke standing there wet as could be and getting wetter by the second. He looked like a zombie.

"I need to talk with you in private" I nodded before walking outside and closing the door behind me I followed Sasuke to a small bench by the lake. "Why did you rape her?" that's Sasuke always getting to the point.

"I was for a mission"

"So you rape girls all the time for missions me and you both know that's a load of bull shit"

"In her case it was a mission one I wish I never accepted" I felt Sasuke's eyes on me watching and analyzing me before deciding I was telling the truth.

"If you were given an order to kill Sakura would you kill her?" I looked down at the ground.

"I don't know"

"If you really love her the right answer would be no" Sasuke stated looking at me like a complete jealous moron.

"So why did you follow her here?" Sasuke continued

"Why did you spy on her?" I cornered there was no way Sasuke was going to make me the bad guy.

"Because I wanted to make sure she was ok but we both know how that turned out"

"Your foolish little brother very foolish you can't change destiny and you don't love her either or at least as a girl you love her like a mom to you she is a replacement for our mother"

"That you killed I might add" Sasuke butt in angrily

"Sasuke forget Sakura and go on with your life you had your chance long ago and you failed you know what Sakura was thinking when she came to the Akatsuki"

"What?"

"She was wondering why the boy she loved who told her he loved her wouldn't come with her when it was so clear she wanted him to come with her"

"It wasn't my journey to take"

"If you had went Sakura would still be the weak little girl she was when she left"

"I'll back off" Sasuke looked down trying unsuccessfully to hide his tears

"Even though I really shouldn't say this but you need to forget Sakura because to you Sakura is a curse and you need to grow up and find your own path and follow it wherever it leads and don't stop or go off the path because if you do you'll lose yourself this is a journey all people take some are harder then others but Sasuke you path starts by forgetting your past and move to the future" I couldn't believe I was sounding like Sakura.

"Itachi thanks" Sasuke stood up and without even turning around whispered so low I could barely hear it "I knew my brother was in there somewhere" I smiled on the inside but on the outside I was still my cold self as I watched Sasuke walk off. Good luck little brother you'll need it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura POV

I made it to sand and was escorted to Gaara's office, I felt nervousness build up I hadn't seen Gaara since he saved my life. That was the first time I ever saw Gaara fight so protectively, he didn't even have to save me but he did.

"_You little bitch" I backed up against the tree these ninja's were too advanced for me but I didn't want to die weak like this. I couldn't die like this. The ninja was coming at me with dragons surrounding him, the twin fire dragons a very deadly almost lethal technique. I closed my eyes and waited for the last blow but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the ninja being consumed by sand. Gaara stood beside me with a murderous look._

"_How dare you taint this place?" he whispered before squeezing his hand the guy screamed as his guts exploded. The other two ninjas ran forward only to get mulled by sand. Gaara turned around and looked me over "you need to get to a doctor" he stated emotionlessly he looked at the sky "follow me" I followed him all the way to sand where the doctor told me it would be a while till I was up to full strength. Gaara visited everyday bringing flower or books on about everything. Temari and Kankuro soon came but when I was finally back to full health that didn't want me to go. They took me under their wing giving me a job at the hospital and training me to death in between shifts. They were my best friends and actually believed I could be invincible. They had become my family. _

I entered his office to see an older looking Gaara hard at work but he stopped and looked up at me. With a simple hand gesture I was pushed in and the doors were closed behind me. Gaara stood up and walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug "I heard you got back" he started while letting me go.

"Yeah I've been back for quite a few weeks now" I said happily

"How's you adopted son handling the move?" I glanced up Gaara surprised but then it again it was Gaara we were talking about here he always was three steps ahead of everyone else.

"I think he's doing pretty well"

"Does he know about his mother?" I looked away

"I take that as a no" Gaara said coldly, the conversation ended at that and I found myself having tea with the family. Temari was smiling away as Gaara didn't even look at me. I just hoped things would get better soon.

Sasuke's POV

Itachi was fucking right. I hate to say it but he is. I took the long way home but stopped as I passed by Ino's house. I had to see her again. I walked up and knocked on her door. She opened wearing her nursing outfit I could tell she just got home by the way she discarded her shoes and bag. She beamed when she saw me and engulfed me in a hug I actually relaxed in. After she let me go she led me into the house where she went into the kitchen to make tea and I sat watching TV. Ino was good for me. Ino was my new start I had to believe that.

Itachi's POV

I missed her already through I never let it show unlike Deidara who whined none stop about her ascendance. Ryuu was a very skilled kid he learned five of Deidara's technique in about two days. Even through Sakura would never admit it this kid had the making of a great ninja. Ryuu ran up to me smiling.

"Yes?" I stated staring down at him, he blushed and fidgeted which meant one thing he broke something. I looked him dead in the eyes before going to find Deidara and what I saw behind him was a giant whole. I sent him the mother of all death glares before turning to Ryuu with a stern look "both of you will patch up, clean up, and paint this whole. Understood?" they both nodded with fearful looks and I smiled.

Sakura POV

The sand was under attack and I didn't know what to do. I ran forward slamming my hand into the ground "3 Moons Justus" energy spread out in three directions before linking with each other forming a circle of energy. Gaara was pissed for the simple fact he had to sit out. Temari and Kankuro stood in front of the circle they had made three levels of protection. I kept my hands steadily as I used some charka to create a charka net I sensed over 50 non sand ninjas.

"Sakura!" Kankuro shouted

"50" his eyes showed a little spark of fear

"Get Gaara out of here now!"

I broke the shield as I took off running behind Gaara who looked pissed at the fact we were retreating. We entered as clearing that looked free of enemies but we were wrong 20 ninja came out of nowhere and surrounded us. I gulped as I slammed my hand on the ground "Dark moons Justus: 45 deaths" I gulped as energy burst out of my skin as seemed to cover the whole clearing filled it with deadly toxics. I touched Gaara's arm making sure we were connected before doing hand signs with my other "Shield of flowers Justus: Blood tree" tree roots surrounded us and Gaara looked at me weirdly before seeing petals/ blades fall all around us.

"Sword of flames Justus: bloody Inferno" the tree was blown up I slammed Gaara down taking the full force of the explosion I cried out as the blow bite into my skin but then it stopped a wall of sand covered us.

"Can you fight?" Gaara asked looking at me with a great deal of concern I nodded. Gaara stood up as his sand parted a way the man I never wanted to see again stood before me. The eldest son of the Soto clan, Kano I gulped this wasn't going to end well. Kano was strong and almost invincible only one person had been able to defeat him and that man was sitting in Konoha in my house Itachi Uchiha. I ran forward gathering charka in my fist but he grabbed my wrist and slammed me hard against a tree. Damn. I stood up and did a few hand signs "Binding water justus: Water bubble" the water surrounded him but was soon broke apart. Kano smiled at me.

"It's time to return home to the Soto clan Sakura Haruno" his hand signs flew by I stared at Gaara.

"Run!" Gaara looked at me before taking off

"Night eclipse justus: Sleeping feather" I signed at darkness surrounded me, 'Itachi help me'

Itachi's POV

'Itachi help me' I woke up instantly Sakura was in trouble.

Sorry it took so long guys but I'm back and will start updating my stories more regular now! :)


End file.
